Home Is Where The Heart Is
by Kol and Elena
Summary: When Esther has change of heart about killing her children it changes everything including The relationship between Kol and Katherine who tells Kol a dark secret that will change everything thee words Hello Daddy Rock Star Original but will Finn and Sage
1. Chapter 1 Mad Love

AN: I no longer ship Delena or Stelena sorry after the sad pathetic episode The Murder of One all my present and future stories will be AU.

Summary: When Esther has change of heart about killing her children it changes everything including The relationship between Kol and Katherine who tells Kol a dark secret that will change everything three words Hello Daddy Rock Star Original but will Finn and Sage with the help of Klaus and Caroline be able to reunite the two lovers and their child.

AN: The Binding Ritual never happened and Finn is already with Sage same with Klaus and Caroline.

This Story is co-written with JoMoCC read her story Once Upon A Time.

Chapter 1 Mad Love

Esther turned to Finn who was sitting with Sage and Klaus sat next to Caroline while Stefan sat with Rebekah leaving her youngest son Kol to sit alone in a black leather armchair and Elijah rested on a bookcase an uneasy look on his face.

"Not for much longer" Esther thought calmly.

"Thank you all of you for coming here I need to tell all of you something it's important especially for you Kol." Esther said calmly.

"Kol Katherine is alive and she is having your baby "Elijah said hoping that his brother wouldn't kill him.

Looks of shock disbelief passed through her children and a look of joy flashed through Kol's face.

"Where is she "he asked wanting to see the love of his life and the mother of his unborn child.

"She's right here "Sage answered and opened the door to show a very pregnant Katherine.

Kol and Katherine stared at each other for a moment neither of them saying anything.

_All around me are familiar faces  
_

_Worn out places, worn out faces  
_

_Bright and early for their daily races  
_

_Going nowhere, going nowhere  
_

_Their tears are filling up their glasses  
_

_No expression, no expression  
_

_Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow  
_

_No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

Kol barely took notice of his family and friends all he could focus on was Katherine and he ran towards her, grabbing her by the waist and kissed her.

_And I find it kinda funny  
_

_I find it kinda sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying  
_

_Are the best I've ever had  
_

_I find it hard to tell you  
_

_I find it hard to take  
_

_When people run in circles  
_

_It's a very, very mad world mad world_

As soon as Kol kissed her fireworks exploded and the others decided that they should leave and leave the two lovers alone.

_Children waiting for the day they feel good  
_

_Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday  
_

_And I feel the way that every child should  
_

_Sit and listen, sit and listen  
_

_Went to school and I was very nervous  
_

_No one knew me, no one knew me  
_

_Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson  
_

_Look right through me, look right through me_

Kol gripped Katherine's waist with his left hand while his right hand tenderly massaged her swollen stomach.

"Don't leave me again" Katherine said tearfully as he peppered kisses on her neck while Katherine's left hand ran threw his hair while her right hand grabbed at his belt.

_And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad  
_

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
_

_I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take  
_

_When people run in circles it's a very very  
_

_Mad world, world  
_

_Enlarge your world  
_

_Mad world_

I'm gonna be a father. After a long but fantastic night with Katherine, Kol was still processing the fact that there's a baby coming to this world.

His baby. Their baby.

Kol had imagined a thousand ways for them to reunite. He might come home some day and found her lying on his bed, looking at him with a seductive smile. Or they might come across each other in a bar, jealous of the other person who's around him or her.

But clearly it's none of the above. It's even better.

Kol turned around to look at his beloved fiancée, who's still fast asleep due to the pregnancy. She could really be a devil when she was awake but now looked like an angel when asleep. Kol smiled when Katherine frowns a little and slowly waking up.

"Why are you laughing at me?" She gave him a slight punch in the chest, with a shyly smile.

"I'm not laughing at you, honey." Kol wiped her hair away from her face, gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. "I'm smiling at you."

Katherine giggled at his itchy touch, pushed him away a little to look into his eyes. "No. You're seducing me."

"Did it work?" He slides his hand into her lingerie and pulled her body closer to him, until their noses touched. They haven't looked at each other like this for like forever.

Katherine suddenly laughed out loud, teasing Kol with their hands still holding together. "You know, things are different now. There's something you have to learn."

"Learn what?" He leaned forward and gave her a long breathless French kiss. "I think I'm already a master at this."

"Not this." Katherine flushed a little under his gaze. She let out a slight sigh and nervously bit her lower lip. "Learn how to be a father."

Kol stared at her oddly she was four months along "What do you mean?" He asked resting a hand on Katherine's stomach where their baby was.

Katherine met his dark brown eyes evenly and said softly "Be involved in our baby's life be a good dad".

Kol looked at her and cupped her face in his hands, "Is that why you've been crying?"

"Among other things" Katherine admitted quietly.

Kol sighed "I failed you that night so many centuries ago" he murmured sadly.

"Well I didn't know that the almighty Kol Mikaelson would get Katherine Petrova knocked up" a familiar voice said and they turned around to Damon Salvatore.

"What do you want? " Kol asked fury in his voice.

Damon glared at them "Just came to tell you that we can't kill you and your family" he said bitterly.

"But make one wrong move and I will kill all of you starting with Katherine" Damon threatened .

"I really should have snapped that dick's head off." Kol said to Katherine angrily as soon as Damon Salvatore left the room. He stood up from the chair, clenched his fist with a slight groan, and started pacing up and down the room.

Katherine hesitated for a while. Honestly, Damon and Kol were very much alike at some point. They were both arrogant and cocky, always trying to have fun. But if they came to some sort of disagreement, they could be really stubborn.

Though Kol was her child's father and the only one true love in her life right now, she couldn't deny the truth that she used to feel for Damon once and certainly didn't want him dead. There was got to be something to sort things out for the two of them.

"Maybe, I'm just saying maybe-" She stepped forward and cupped her hands on Kol's face. "Maybe you two could talk things out and stop hating each other."

"What?" Kol looked back at her in surprise. "You didn't hear what he just said? He wanted to kill us! All of us!"

"Who cares about what he said?" Katherine tried to talk him out of this. "He's just a lonely boy trying to mess with us, but you're the powerful original, and you've got me and the baby, there's nothing he can do to harm us."

Kol narrowed his eyes at her. He had heard everything about Katherine's past with the Salvatore brothers. Before today, he didn't give a damn about it. They were just her toys when he was unable to be with her yet. And he knew how much she loved him; he could see it from her eyes every time they looked at each other. But to his surprise, she just defended the Salvatore right in front of him.

"You still care about him?" His deep brown eyes surveyed her coldly, trying to capture every single detail of her facial expression.

"Of course not!" Katherine frowned. "I told you the past is the past."

"But I'm not sure I can believe you any more." Kol avoided her touch and decided to leave the room to stop their meaningless fighting, but Katherine grabbed him tighter.

"Let go of me! I don't want to argue with you right now." But she still didn't let him go. Kol looked back from his shoulder, only to find Katherine's suffering some sort of pain with her other hand on her stomach.

He quickly held her in his arms, checking on her body nervously. "What's wrong? Are you okay, honey?"

Katherine couldn't speak a single word. She felt like someone's ripping her into pieces inside. "Ba- baby. It's the baby." She leaned herself upon Kol's body and passed out.

Kol quickly picked her up from the ground and rushed to the hospital in super speed.


	2. Chapter 2 Not Loosing You Again

Chapter 2 Not Loosing you Again

Kol had rushed Katherine to the hospital feeling terrified for his lover and unborn child.

Kol had carried Katherine into the ER room where she was taken from him and the doctor looking after her was the woman who daggered him.

Not that he gave a flying shit about what that woman thought of him.

All Kol cared about was his Katherine and the baby.

"Please god don't let them take her from me", he begged.

The door to Katherine's room opened and he quickly got to his feet feeling scared.

"How is she?" Kol asked feeling scared.

Meredith looked at him seriously "Katherine nearly had a miscarriage caused by stress and high blood pressure" she said concern in her voice.

They went down a corridor then the doctor stopped outside a room with a window and Kol saw Katherine lying inside and she looked to be asleep. He saw that there was a drip in her arm.

He'd had it with all of the polite shit as the doctor was dancing around the details. He turned to the doctor and stared in her eyes.

"Tell me what's wrong with her." Kol compelled then let it go.

"Katherine had very high blood pressure. In a pregnancy with triplets after suffering a stillborn baby especially, she must keep herself well hydrated and keep her nutrition up. Her blood sugar was also very low indicating that she is not eating enough. The baby is using up a lot of energy and fluid to keep them growing and Katherine's body will feed the pregnancy before it will feed itself." The doctor explained.

"This happened from lack of food and water?" Kol asked shocked and the doctor nodded.

"According to all of her blood tests since her first time at the clinic, her blood sugar is always low, but tonight, her blood pressure sky rocketed. I would like to keep her overnight for observation." She stated.

"So, why weren't we told at the appointments that her blood pressure was high?" Kol probed confused.

"It's documented that Dr Swan called Katherine each time with the results and each time she explained to Katherine that her blood pressure was too high and she has to increase her sugar intake." She countered and Kol's eyes widened.

"But… she hasn't been under pressure." Kol said confused and the doctor sighed.

_Damn you to fucking hell Damon Salvatore damn you and that bitch Bonnie to the depths of hell. _Kol fumed silently.

"It's common for pregnant women to be stressed about pregnancy especially after they have lost one child before , there are some who still cope the same way as they always do, but please keep her calm her blood pressure is not stable enough during a pregnancy and particularly not with her past history." The doctor commented.

"Can I see Katherine "he asked softly wanting to see the love of his life.

Meredith nodded "You can stay with her all night and she will be allowed to go home with you tomorrow".

Kol nodded his thanks and went into the hospital room.

Katherine was awake when he opened the door and quietly shut it and put his leather jacket on a near by chair and lay down next to her on the hospital bed.

"Why didn't you tell me about Louis sweetheart "Kol asked her tears in his brown eyes showing the pain for their long dead son.

Louie had been their only child during the nineties despite Klaus trying to hunt him down Kol had been by Katherine's side every step of the way through her pregnancy.

Only his fucking bastard of father had tracked them down first.

"I didn't want to ruin the moment. You were so happy and I couldn't stand to see pain ruin that."

Kol's thoughts went to that fatal night when their first son, Louis, was born. They were so happy to finally be parents. They waited so long for this day, but something was wrong. Louis was sick with a terrible illness. The doctors didn't think he would make it, but they still had hope.

Kol's family had come to provide support, but they wanted to be alone. Louis's little body looked so fragile in the arms of his mother. His color was extremely pale and he couldn't stop coughing.

After a couple of minutes, the room became silent. The coughs of the baby that once filled the air were now gone. His eyes closed and they knew he died. Katherine's eyes filled with tears as she leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Everything's going to be ok." Kol reassured her, "The babies are going to be fine."

Katherine looked up at him with eyes full of hope, "We are finally going to be parents."

"I know. Now get some sleep, you need your rest." Katherine didn't even protest. Kol lay back in the chair and stayed awake until he knew that Katherine was asleep. Then he slowly drifted into a deep sleep


	3. Chapter 3 Louis

This story is co-written with musiclover8912

Warning : Damon Bashing don't like it don't read it and some sad scenes.

Chapter 3 Louis

Kol guided Katherine into their large house and up to their bedroom. The doctors told him that she was safe to go home, but that they would still check up on her. Each day Katherine became more and more tired. She was in bed most of the day.

After bringing her up to their room, he went down to the kitchen to get her something to eat. There standing in the kitchen was the one and only Damon Salvatore.

"You have a lot of guts showing up here."

"Figured you would say that." Damon lunged at Kol knocking him down to the ground. Usually Kol could beat him, but Damon caught him off guard. He started punching Kol, but Kol was stronger. He easily pushed Damon off of him sending him flying into a table.

Finn and Sage must have heard the fighting because they came running into the room.

They pinned him to the ground just as Klaus and Caroline came into the room.

"Hi Damon." Caroline said.

"Coming to kill me?" he asked her.

"No, you can leave this one time, but if you ever show your face here again, we will kill you." Klaus answered stepping in front of Caroline.

"Great friend you are Caroline." Damon said sarcastically.

"You don't know the meaning of friend. All you ever did was push me down. You've tried to kill me twice!" she spat disgusted.

"Leave!" Klaus shouted showing Damon to the door.

"Have fun with the originals Caroline."

Damon called over his shoulder as Klaus threw him out on the porch.

Klaus slammed the door shut an angry look on his face "What the hell is his problem for the love of god and what on earth did you two see in him?" He asked the two women in the kitchen.

Sage shrugged "Damon was my Protégée nothing more" she added with a stern glare in Finn's direction.

Kol groaned "I can deal with Stefan but Damon? No fucking way" he said with a snarl.

Caroline handed him a handful of bags filled with baby stuff from clothes to toys.

Kol looked stunned at the presents they had given him and Katherine.

"Is something troubling you brother?" Finn asked.

Kol took a deep breath to tell them why he and Katherine were frightened about their unborn children.

"When Katherine got pregnant we were happy we bought a house in a suburban area of Chicago and everything was fine" He told them his voice emphasising the pain he felt about the loss of his and Katherine's child.

"We then heard that Mikael was in town and we moved away, I sure as hell didn't want him anywhere near Katherine or Louis but he thankfully didn't find us but Katherine went into labour and it was hard on her, she gave birth to Louis at five o'clock on April the 10th".

Kol said with a sad smile.

"Louis started getting sick and we know now it was pneumonia that killed our baby no matter how hard the doctors tried he died in our arms at eight o'clock in the evening".

Kol reached for the necklace Katherine had given to him as a birthday present and showed it to them

"On the right are me and Katherine in the 90's just before she got pregnant with Louis and on the left is us with Louis when he was a day old."

Kol told them showing the black and white picture of them with their baby boy. Katherine had a beautiful smile on her face while Kol had his arms around her an adoring smile on his face as he looked at Katherine.

The picture of the happy family on the left side of the necklace brought Caroline and Sage to tears.

Louis John Mikaelson was the spitting image of his father tufts of dark brown hair fluffed on the baby's head like a night cap and although the picture was black and white the two married couples knew he had his mother and father's dark brown eyes.

Kol was sitting on the left side with Katherine sitting on the right Louis was in his mother's arms a sweet smile on the baby's face as his parents grinned at the camera.

Kol shut the locket firmly and Finn saw tears in his younger brother's eyes as Kol thought about the dreadful day and night their son had been taken away from them.

Flashback

Mystic Falls 1992

Katherine was singing a lullaby to Louis as Kol sat next to her in the bed. Kol stripped down only to his sweats and pulled his lover towards him.

Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass

Katherine sang rocking Louis in her arms a soft smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4 Grief

Warning: Upsetting scenes and the rest of this chapter is a flashback continuing from chapter 3.

Chapter 4 Grief 

Baby Louis was making sweet gurgling sounds as he listened to his mother's soft beautiful voice as she sang to him.

_And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Papa's gonna buy you a Billy goat_

And if that Billy goat won't pull,  
Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull

And if that cart and bull fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town

Katherine sang to him love shining in her deep brown eyes, as she finished the song to him with a kiss to his forehead and passed him to Kol who kissed him tenderly on the forehead as well.

"We love you so much Louis mummy and daddy love you" He crooned to his son who had gone to sleep.

Katherine tenderly took their baby in her arms and held him to her chest as she began to fall asleep, the birth had been hard on Katherine and she was exhausted.

"Goodnight Katherine "Kol said tenderly giving her a gentle kiss on the lips causing her and the baby to huddle into him.

Katherine smiled back at her one true love " Goodnight Kol " and fell asleep on his chest and Kol too fell asleep the soft breathing of his lover and son lulling him to sleep.

Two Hours Later.

A terrible coughing sound awoke Kol from his peaceful sleep and he looked to see Katherine trying desperately to make Louis stop coughing to no avail.

"What's wrong?" Kol asked panic in his voice as he watched Katherine pat Louis's small back to try and help him stop coughing.

Katherine looked at him with tearful brown eyes as she told him what happened while he had been asleep.

"He was crying around seven 'clock in the afternoon so I fed him my milk and he started coughing" a sob escaped Katherine's mouth "What's wrong with him?" She asked terrified for their baby.

Kol looked at his son then and realized how sick he looked his skin was ghostly white and his breathing was shallow.

Kol shook his head as he reached for the telephone and phoned the doctor who told him that he was on his way.

Kol walked ran back to Katherine who had tears in her eyes "The doctor's on his way "he promised hoping that their baby would live.

Louis's coughing got even worse a horrible rattling sound echoed through the walls.

The doctor arrived and immediately started to try and find what was wrong with Louis. He wouldn't stop coughing.

"Well?" Kol asked the doctor impatiently.

"I'm very sorry, but your baby is extremely sick with a terrible illness."

"What are you talking about?" Kol didn't want to believe what the doctor was saying.

"Your baby has a very small chance of living."

"No, this can't be happening." Kol and Katherine were both so excited to become parents. They had waited so long for this day. Why was this happening to them?

"I'm so sorry. I can give you some medicine, but I doubt it will do any good."

"We'll try anything."

Katherine was still lying in bed cradling Louis in her arms. Her tears rolled down onto his forehead.

"Katherine," Kol said walking over to her, "I don't care what the doctor says; we are going to get through this, all of us."

Katherine just gave Kol a look filled with hope and sadness.

"I'm going to go and get you guys something to eat."

Kol walked down to the kitchen and was getting things out to give Katherine when the doorbell rang.

He opened the door to reveal his entire family, "Kol." Rebekah said pulling him into a hug. He couldn't hold it back anymore.

He tried to be strong for Katherine, but all of the tears just came pouring out.

"They don't think he's going to live." Kol sobbed.

Rebekah pulled away and looked Kol right in the eyes,

"Everything is going to be ok." Rebekah promised.

"Thanks 'Bekah." Kol said gratefully

Later that night, after his family left, Katherine and Kol were still caring for Louis trying to nurse him back to health. His coughing became worse and his colour faded even more.

The only sound in the room was the heartbreaking coughs of the tiny little baby. Then everything went silent and they knew Louis was gone.

"No! Louis please don't die!" Katherine wailed trying to shake their baby awake, but she knew he was gone. Kol came over and held the sobbing Katherine in his arms for the rest of the night, silently crying himself.


	5. Chapter 5 Declan Rose and Serena

This story is co-written with musiclover8912

Chapter 5 Declan Rose and Serena

Kol was walking back upstairs when he heard Katherine scream.

He ran towards the room to find her still laying in bed, but trying to get up.

"What's wrong sweetie?" He asked her.

"My waters broke." Kol picked up Katherine and ran all the way to the hospital. The doctors said that they were doing an emergency c-section and that Kol couldn't be there. He hated not being able to see the birth of his children, but the doctors knew what they were doing.

"Kol how is she?" he heard the sound of his mother's voice coming from the entrance.

"Their doing a c-section right now. They haven't given me any other news."

"It's going to be ok." Rebekah said.

"That's what you said last time." he mumbled. "Sorry I didn't mean it like that it's just..."

"You're scared. It's completely understandable. Don't feel guilty." Rebekah always knew the right thing to say.

He looked over to see Caroline and Klaus walking into the hospital holding hands. They walked over to where Kol was sitting as soon as they saw him. They all sat in silence waiting for the doctors. After what felt like hours, they finally arrived.

"Is she ok?" Kol asked the doctors.

"She's fine, she gave birth to two beautiful baby girls and one baby boy."

"Can we see her?"

"Right this way." the doctor lead Kol and his family into the room where Katherine was resting.

"Kol!" her face immediately became happy when she saw Kol.

"You did great sweetie."

"We're parents."

"I know."

The others watched from the hallway as the happy couple shared the joys of parenting.

"So what are you going to name them?" Klaus asked Katherine.

"The two girls are going to be Mary Caroline Mikaelson and Serena Rose Mikaelson and the boy is going to be Declan Richard Mikaelson. Do you like those names?"

Kol smiled and grabbed her hand, "they are perfect."

The doctors came back into the room, but this time carrying three beautiful little babies. One wrapped in a blue blanket and two wrapped in pink blankets.

Kol watched happily as Katherine went through the naming process and they both signed the birth certificates.

"How long till we can take her home?" Kol asked the doctors.

"Tomorrow."

After a day Katherine returned home and they set up the nursery for the babies. All of their friends came by to see them.

"How are you feeling Katherine?" Elena entered the nursery where Katherine was.

"Elena!" she exclaimed. At first Katherine and Elena didn't like each other, but since Elena was dating Elijah and Kol was dating Katherine they decided to get to know each other. They instantly became best friends.

"Wanna hold them?" Katherine asked her.

"I'd love to." Elena picked up Serena and rocked her back and forth in her arms. "They look like you."

"Thanks. That also means they look like you."

"I know." Elena giggled.

Finn and Sage were down in the kitchen when they heard a sound coming from outside. Since they didn't want to worry Kol, they went to investigate by themselves.

"Hello Finn, Sage."

"Damon." Finn recognized him immediately.

"We told you not to come back"

"Well I couldn't miss the arrival of Katherine and Kol's babies."

Finn raced over to Damon and punched him over and over again, but he didn't kill him.

Finn wasn't like his siblings.

"I'll spare you this time, but don't think for a second I won't kill you if you ever come back."


	6. Chapter 6 Family

Chapter 6 Happy Family

Life in the Mikaelson household was very exciting what with three triplets.

Kol and Katherine were fast asleep when the baby monitor awoke them from their peaceful sleep Katherine immediately got up to see to their children.

Katherine walked into their children's nursery and saw that only Serena was crying and gently picked up her little girl out of her cot and sat in the rocking chair.

"There now precious you were only hungry "Katherine murmured tenderly as she fed her middle daughter a fresh milk bottle.

Serena made a gurgling sound as she finished her bottle and Katherine patted her back so she wouldn't get trapped wind.

Katherine put Serena back in her cot after giving her kiss on the forehead.

Katherine thought back to when she and Kol had buried Louis ninety years ago.

The time had come for Katherine and Kol to bury Louis. The sky was grey and a thick layer of fog was in the air. The weather seemed to be identical to the emotions of the once happy couple.

Kol and Katherine walked hand in hand over the grave site where Louis would be buried.

A couple of close friends had showed up, but other then that the graveyard was empty.

They had a short service for their beloved son. Neither Kol nor Katherine said anything at the funeral. After the short service and burial, everyone left except for Kol and Katherine.

Kol and Katherine looked at their son's grave and Kol held Katherine tightly.

_Here rests _

_Louis John Mikaelson_

_Born 1992 10th of April –Died 1992_

_Loving son and nephew._

_Tragically Taken Young from his parents._

"Are you ok?" Kol asked Katherine who hadn't said a word since Louis died.

"No, we were supposed to finally be a family. It's not fair!"

"I know." Kol looked up when he heard a twig snap, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I though I...never mind it was nothing." They began to walk away from the headstone when he heard it again. "Who's there?"

"Hello Kol." a dark figure emerged from behind a headstone.

"Elijah, what are you doing here?"

"This." Elijah brought his hand out from behind his back to reveal a dagger. At first Kol was confused, but he realized what Elijah was holding too late. He ran up to him and plunged the dagger right through his heart.

"Kol!" Katherine shouted running towards him, but Elijah stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that." Elijah picked up his lifeless body and ran away. Katherine tried to follow them, but she couldn't find them.

She collapsed into the ground crying for what felt like hours. After a while someone found her and carried her home.

End of Flashback.

Katherine walked back to her and Kol's room where she saw Kol was half asleep.

"Everything ok honey?" Kol asked sleepily as Katherine got under the covers next to him.

"Serena was hungry but other than that the babies were fine "she said softly kissing him on the lips.

Kol pulled Katherine towards him and looked at her tenderly.

"Look at me " he said softly and she looked at him " Nothing will happen I promise you Katherine even if I have to kill that Salvatore brother I will not let anyone hurt you or the children alright" Kol said firmly.

Katherine felt relived and he cupped her face in his hands and looked into her dark brown eyes.

"Nothing will keep us apart I swear".

After a long night of constantly getting up to take care of the kids, Kol and Katherine were exhausted. They were still in bed hoping to get a little more sleep. The babies hadn't cried in hours because Finn and Sage had gotten up take care of the babies.

"We should do something special for them." Finn whispered to Sage.

"How about we make them breakfast and serve it to them in bed?" she suggested.

"Sounds good, only one problem." Finn said with a grimace.

"What?" she asked puzzled.

"I can't cook." Finn said embarrassed.

"Let me take care of that, you prepare the trays and just hand me the ingredients I need." Sage said calmly.

Sage made a wide variety of food. She had scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes. She took out two cups and poured blood from a blood bag into each of them.

"Let's go!" Finn said after they finished placing everything onto the tray he was carrying.

They walked silently up the stairs and stopped right in front of their door.

"On three one two three!"

"Surprise!" Finn and Sage both yelled as they swung open the door and jumped onto their bed.

"What is this?" Katherine asked.

"Breakfast in bed, don't worry Finn didn't do any of the cooking." Sage joked causing Katherine and Kol to laugh.

"You guys are amazing thank you."

"Anything for family."


	7. Chapter 7 Epilogue

Chapter 7 Epilogue 

Serena, Mary, and Declan were finally starting to sleep through the night. Kol and Katherine were also catching up on lost sleep. Elena, Elijah, Finn, Sage, Klaus, and Caroline were all helping out with the kids.

"Elena?" Kol asked her. He had become really close with Elena recently and he wanted her opinion about something.

"Yeah." She said smiling.

"I was hoping your could help me with something." Kol said softly

"Sure what is it?" Elena asked

"I want to do something really special for Katherine and I was wondering since you guys are really good friends..."

"If I could help you?" she asked confused.

"Yeah" he said nervously.

"Ok so since the babies have made Katherine's life quite busy, she's probably just going to want something simple. Like a nice dinner out with just the two of you."

"Thanks. There's one more thing I wanted to ask you. Do you think you and Elijah could watch the kids tonight?"

"Of course! Have fun on your date!" she said cheerfully.

Katherine had gotten dressed in a black jewel trim dress that stopped below the knee and a pair of black peep me toes with the locket Kol had given her.

Her hair was in natural curls and she wore her lapis Luzil bracelet and wore black eyeliner and eye shadow and plump colored lipstick.

When Katherine met Kol he was wearing a black shirt with a pair of black jeans and they went outside to his car and they hopped in and drove for a couple of hours.

"Where are we going?" Katherine asked Kol.

"Somewhere special. We're here." Kol helped Katherine out of the car and led her into her favourite restaurant.

"We have the whole place to ourselves." he told her

"This is amazing, but what's the occasion?"

"Katherine, you and I have been through so much together and we've still remained strong," Kol said bending down on one knee and carefully pulling out a ring from his pocket. "Katherine will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

The employees watched from a distance as the happy couple started to kiss.

5 YEARS LATER:

"Serena, Mary, and Declan hurry up or your going to be late for your first day of school." Katherine shouted from inside the kitchen.

"Coming Mommy!" All three of them shouted running down the stairs.

"Let's go!" Kol opened the door for them and led them into the car. The vehicle filled with noise as they drove towards the school.

Kol smiled as he thought about his siblings.

Finn and Sage had married three years ago and had two children they named them Gabriel Finn Mikaelson and Summer Willow Mikaelson and owned a bar they named The Mikaelson Bar.

Klaus had married Caroline two years ago and they had three children Lucas Henrik Mikaelson Thomas Elijah Mikaelson and Maria Louise Mikaelson.

Elijah and Elena owned a large bookstore that was very successful it was called The Mikaelson Book Shop and they had two sons Geoffrey Henry Mikaelson and Quinn Troy Mikaelson Elena was expecting again and it was girl they were having.

As for Stefan and Rebekah they along with Damon and Bonnie owned a diner called The Salvatore and Mikaelson Diner.

Damon and Bonnie had a baby boy called Caleb Damon Salvatore and Selene Shelia Salvatore.

Stefan and Rebekah had two boys they named Derek Stefan Mikaelson and Philip William Salvatore and a baby girl they named Rose Esther Mikaelson.

The End


End file.
